The Heart of a Bird
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Hanayo lives with her two sisters: Maki and her older sister Kotori. Hanayo is deeply in love with Kotori, but due to her shy and timid nature, she is unable to tell her true feelings. However, what she doesn't know is that Kotori shares the same feelings as her.


**The Heart of a Bird**

 **Pairing: Hanayo x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! And here's my first Hanayo x Kotori fanfic to you all! I just want to mix things up a bit and experiment with these two since some fans ship them. And again, I love being creative, so AU's are not a problem for me.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 _"Lift up your arms, Hanayo-chan," a gentle voice said. An ash-brown haired girl gently scrubs her little sister's arms, making the honey-blonde girl giggle._

 _"That tickles, Sis!"_

 _"Hehe~! Hold still now."_

 _As the older sister scrubbed some more, Hanayo took a glance at her older sister's chest._

 _"H-hey, Kotori-Nee-chan," she said. "Have your breasts grown a little more?"_

 _"Mm-hmm," Kotori replied. "Would you like to touch them?"_

 _"E-eh? I-I'm not a baby anymore…"_

 _"It's alright. No one's looking." Kotori gently took Hanayo's hand and puts it on her breast. "Even when you're all grown up, I'll let you touch them anytime."_

 _Hanayo nodded. And then, as if something possessed her, the honey-blonde leaned in to nibble on her breast, making Kotori moan softly. It's short, but Hanayo was happy._

 _"Sis, d-do you like me?" she asked._

 _"I love you," Kotori replied with a gentle smile._

 _"I love you, too, Sis!" Hanayo said._

 ****Present****

 _That was over a month ago,_ Hanayo thinks as she walks down the hall towards her big sister's room. _At least I thought it would be a dream come true. But…I don't think Kotori-nee-chan would understand…_

When she arrives at Kotori's room, she is shocked to see that it's a complete mess. Clothes and books were scattered everywhere and Kotori is lying on the bed with nothing but her light green poka-dotted bikini on and her laptop right beside her, along with some DVDs.

"Kotori-nee-chan!" Hanayo says. "I told you I would clean up your room today!"

"But I remembered that I had unwatched rental DVDs," Kotori says. She is watching a yuri hentai anime and it's at the end credits. "Not one, but three. Isn't that scary? If I hadn't realized it, I would've had to pay 750 yen in late fees."

Hanayo sighs as she bends down to pick up some things off the floor. "You can't just be lazing around all the time, Kotori-nee-chan."

The ash-brown haired girl rolls on her back as she rubs her chin. "Hmmm…should I watch and pay the fees, or return them unwatched?" She turns to her younger sister. "Hey, Hanayo-chan, if it were you, what would you do?"

"I-I wouldn't care…" the honey-blonde answers.

Kotori sighs. "Well…I think both of those are bad options, to be honest."

"Anyways, I need to clean up here, so can you please…" Before she can finish, Hanayo notices Kotori's panties from the reflection in the mirror.

"What do you think I should do?" the older sister asks.

"I-I don't know!" The honey blonde blushes furiously as she checks out her older sister's panties when she hears a voice coming from the halls.

"Hanayo!"

The honey blonde jumps at the voice of her other sister, Maki. She arrives at Kotori's room and twirls her hair.

"What? You're hanging around with Kotori-nee again?" she asks.

"U-umm.."

"Cook some dinner," Maki demands. "I'm hungry."

"But I have to clean up Kotori-onee-chan's room, s-so you'll just have to wait, Maki-chan!" Hanayo says.

"No way," the red-head says.

"Oh! Should I make some?" Kotori asks. She now has her legs lifted up high, just to stretch them.

"Rejected." Maki crosses her arms.

"Hey!" Kotori jumps out of bed and approaches her younger sister. "That's so mean! It's not like I can't cook…"

"You never cooked properly in your life," Maki sighs.

"I have too!" the ash-brown haired girl protests, but then she turns away. "Well…if you can count instant ramen…"

Hanayo sighs heavily as she stands up. "Alright, alright. I'll clean up as fast as I can and then cook dinner, so you have to wait, Maki-chan."

"Hurry up then." With that, the red-head leaves the room while stretching out her arms.

Hanayo sighs in relief and starts to turn around when she sees Kotori right in front of her, smiling.

"Thanks," she says. "I love you." She plants a kiss on the cheek and then leaves with a blushing Hanayo standing there.

The honey-blonde puts her hand on her cheek where Kotori just kissed. And then, she kneels over to take one of Kotori's panties. She stares at them with a blush on her face. Hanayo fell in love with her sister some time ago and as time went by, it became an obsession. Although, she never wanted to tell her older sister her true feelings not only because she's shy and timid, but the fact that she won't accept them because they're sisters. Kotori might not love her anymore because of that. But despite all that, Hanayo never stopped loving her older sister.

 **** Otonokizaka Academy****

"Oh, Hayano-chan," a girl with long violet hair tied in two low twin tails says one late afternoon in the halls. "Are you on day duty?"

"Nozomi-chan," Hanayo says. "No, Maki's on Day Duty, but she forgot and went to her club."

Nozomi nods and offers to help out. As the two carry the trash out, the violet haired girl turns toward the honey-blonde.

"Are you always on Maki-chan's side?" she asks.

"Ahh…no way," Hanayo replies. "We may be sisters, but I'm still the responsible one.

"Isn't it strange, though?" Nozomi says. "You and Maki-chan are so composed."

"Maki-chan is?"

Nozomi walks over towards the tennis court, changing the subject. "Kotori-chan's amazing, isn't she? She always gets the top grades in her class…and her talent as an athlete is truly exceptional."

Hanayo looks at the tennis court as well.

The girls in sports clubs are always asking her to coach them," Nozomi continues as she watches the ash brown haired girl serve the ball.

Hanayo blushes with a smile. "Is that so?"

Nozomi just watches the honey-blonde from the corner of her eye and then looks back at the tennis court. "So, Hanayo-chan, is your ideal girl someone like Kotori-chan?"

Hanayo looks over at the violet, blushing harder, and turns away. "Wh-why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," Nozomi says, quietly. "I was just thinking if that were the case, then it'd be impossible for me…" She trails off, blushing.

"Impossible for you to do what?"

Just then, Hanayo feels a smack to the head, stumble forward a little and turns back to see Maki lower her hand in anger, much to Nozomi's surprise.

"You're so dense!" she shouts.

"What? M-me?" Hanayo says timidly.

Maki grabs one side of the trash can with a huff and then she and Nozomi turn to walk away. "Let's go, Nozomi. This is a waste of our time."

Hanayo just stares at the two of them until they enter the building. Just then, she hears some footsteps coming toward her.

"Hanayo-chan~?" Kotori says.

Minutes later, they sit on a bench next to the vending machine with Kotori opening a can of juice.

"Sorry about this. I can't believe I forgot my wallet," the ash brown haired girl says, nervously.

"You really need to get it together," Hanayo says. "Nozomi-chan told me that everyone looks up to you."

Kotori frowns. "It's not like I try to be like that, though…"

"Even though, you can't even keep you room clean?"

"Heh…now that's just mean."

Kotori proceeds to drink her juice with Hanayo staring at her with a blush on her face. She can't resist looking at her lovely cute face when she drinks. However, when the ash-brown haired girl finishes, she turns toward her younger sister with a confused expression. Hanayo gasps and turns away to hide her blush.

"Oh, that's right~!" Kotori says with an idea popping in her head. "You wanna try on one of the uniforms~?"

"Eh!?"

Kotori doesn't give her a chance to respond as she drags her sister toward the changing room and puts on the tennis uniform on her. When they get back at the court, Hanayo just stands there, blushing with her hand on her skirt to hide her panties.

"Th-this is embarrassing!" she whimpers.

"Don't worry," Kotori assures her. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Anyone will think of how adorable you look in that uniform~"

"Y-you think so? Th-there's a draft down there and…"

"Come on. Give it a few swings."

Hanayo swings the tennis racket back and forth slowly. "L-like this?"

Kotori giggles and walks over behind her sister, gripping the racket. "Hold the racket tightly," she instructs. "Good. Then you adjust your stance like this." She gently moves Hanayo's arm up and down. "Like that."

"L-like this?"

"That's right." Kotori says, softly. "One more time."

As the older sister continues to teach her, Hanayo glances at Kotori with a blush. _Kotori-Nee-chan's scent. She smells like a fresh flower grown in the garden. And for her to give me lessons on tennis…I wish this moment will last forever._

Unfortunately, that moment ends when they hear footsteps come behind them and a girl stands there stunned at the two of them. Hanayo instantly lets go of the racket, blushing from embarrassment.

 ****Back at the Apartment****

"Mou!" Hanayo whimpers while at the sink. "I told you that it was embarrassing!"

"Sorry," Kotori says as she takes off her school uniform. "She said you looked cute, though~"

"That makes it more embarrassing!"

"It made me pretty happy, too," Kotori takes off her skirt.

"Mou~! That's—" Hanayo turns around and blushes at looking at Kotori naked. Her older sister turns around with her breasts jiggling at the movement.

"I-if you're getting into the bath, then say so!" Hanayo shouts.

"What's wrong?"

"D-don't surprise me like that…"

Kotori smiles and gets behind her younger sister, wrapping her arms around her. "Hey…wanna take a bath together, Hanayo-chan?"

"W-what are you saying?"

"We used to do it when we were little," Kotori reminds her.

"But we were just kids then…"

"You don't want to?"

Hanayo blushes again. "I-it's not that I don't want to, but…"

The two get in the bath anyways after a minute later. Kotori is in the warm tub while Hanayo is scrubbing herself. The ash-brown haired girl smiles at her sister.

"Wow! It's been a while~!" she says. "We haven't done this in ages!"

"Y-yeah…" Is Hanayo's only reply.

"Your breasts are getting bigger, too, huh?"

"Eep!" The honey-blonde quickly covers her chest with her face redder than usual.

"Hehe~! You're slowly becoming woman, huh, Hanayo-chan?"

"Y-yes, but…"

Kotori gets out of the tub, wraps her arms around her younger sibling while leaning forward and smiles. "I'll wash your back."

"Y-you don't have to!" Hanayo protests.

However, Kotori already grabbed the sponge and is now washing her back. She closes her eyes with a smile remaining on her face.

"Remember how I used to wash you all the time?" she says, softly. "It's like I looked away and you suddenly grew up." She moves the sponge towards Hanayo's breasts. "Hey, Hanayo-chan. When we were at the tennis court…were you turned on?"

"Eh!?" The honey-blonde jumps at the question. "W-what are you—!?"

Kotori quickly swoops her hand towards her womanhood and can feel it being wet. She smirks with a slight giggle. "Ahhh~? So, what is it that made you this wet, hmm~?"

"K-Kotori-nee-chan!?"

"Was it me wearing the uniform~?"

"N-no!"

"Well then, was it wearing the tennis uniform~?"

"No way!"

"Ahhh~! Then was it seeing me that made you this wet~?" She leans closer toward the honey blonde with a grin. "What a bad girl, getting SO excited by your big sister~"

"Th-that's not it at all! I—Hyahhh!" She feels Kotori's fingers being inserted inside her womanhood.

"It's okay," she whispers in her ear as she gently moves her fingers back and forth inside Hanayo's pussy. "Let your big sister make you feel good. Relax."

Hanayo lets out a soft sigh as she leans back toward her older sister, letting Kotori do her magic with her fingers. A few soft moans are heard from the honey-blonde as well.

"Good girl," Kotori coos. "You don't need to hold back or overthink it. As long as it makes you feel good, it's fine." She leans closer to her younger sister, making her breasts touch her back and moves her fingers at a faster pace.

"O-Onee-chan…ahh…haah…Onee-chan…hyaah….haaah~!" Hanayo whimpers, crying out in pleasure.

"Good girl…don't hold back…" Kotori whispers.

It is then that Hanayo can't take it any longer. "N-no…no…NOOOOOOO~!" She arches her back and love juices squirt from her woman hood and splatter on Kotori's hand.

Hanayo's head is down and she's panting from the experience she just had with her older sister. Kotori just looks at her as she sees more love juices drip from Hanayo's womanhood and onto the floor. The honey-blonde quickly runs out of the bathroom, embarrassed, leaving Kotori dropping down to her knees. She stares at her hands that have Hanayo's love juices on them.

 ****Next Day****

Hanayo is at her desk with her head down, staring at the window. _I remember…the time when I was trapped in a little deserted house…I was crying and crying for help. But no one would come. I really thought I was a goner…but then…Kotori-nee-chan came to save me. It was a long time ago, though._

"Hey, Hanayo," Maki says interrupting the honey-blonde's thoughts. "I'm going over to Nozomi's house, so I won't need dinner."

"Okay…" Hanayo says softly.

As for Kotori, she's as popular as usual. A lot of girls gather around her, talking to her and such. And Hanayo just watches her from a distance. Just then, the thought of the incident in the bath comes to mind. Hanayo shuts her eyes tightly and shakes her head roughly.

"N-no!" she cries. "What the heck am I thinking!?"

"Hanayo-chan," Kotori calls, making the honey-blonde jump.

"Ah! K-Kotori-nee-chan!?"

"Hehe~!" Hanayo-chan…"

Hanayo just stares at her older sister as the memory flashes in her head again, with her digging her fingers inside her pussy and such. This is not normal for sisters to do to each other and Hanayo knows it. She just wants to forget about that for a while longer, so she drops her school bag and makes a run for it.

"Hanayo-chan!" Kotori runs after her, but she's too far away to catch up. "Hanayo-chan, wait! Hanayo-chan!"

However, when she turns around a corner, Kotori stops in shock. Hanayo has just vanished from sight.

"Hanayo-chan…"

But what Kotori didn't know is that Hanayo is hiding inside the large storage room for P.E equipment. She has her eyes shut tight, trying to shake the memory out of her head. She suddenly hears her older sister call for her. But Hanayo refuses to come out and squats down with her hands on her head. She really WANTED to tell her the truth about her feelings. She wanted to. But for her, it was very difficult. She just didn't want to scare her older sister.

 ****Nozomi's Home****

Maki lies on the bed, looking out the window. She notices rain drops hitting the window and sighs.

"Great. It's raining," she says.

Nozomi comes in the room with her light blue night gown on. "Do you really think Hanayo-chan will be alright?"

"Why are we even talking about her?" Maki scoffs.

"But she seemed so down today. Maki-chan, wouldn't it be better if you went home to check on her?"

Maki frowns as she crosses her arms. Just then, she sits up, grabs Nozomi by the arm and pins her on the bed.

"You're supposed to be playing with me, right?" She quickly grabs onto Nozomi's top and slides it down, exposing her large breasts. The red-head stares at them for a bit and smiles. "Wow! You have really nice breasts, huh, Nozomi?"

The violet haired girl smiles after Maki caresses her cheek. "You know? You may be different than Hanayo-chan, but you're still a sweet person."

Maki blushes, but turns away to hide it. She never expected Nozomi to compliment her like that, but deep inside, she loved it.

 ****Meanwhile****

Hanayo still sits in the storage closet, hearing the heavy rain hit the windows and such. _I should've known I'd be locked up in here after I dozed off,_ she thinks. She looks up at the ceiling, remembering back when she was little. It was when Kotori found her when she was locked up in that little house. After that happened, Hanayo just plunged herself in her arms and started crying, apologizing over and over. And Kotori just smiled as she tried her best to calm her crying sister.

The same thing is happening now. She's locked up in the large storage room and is waiting for someone to come and find her. But she knows that once the storage room is locked up, there's absolutely no one there to come and get her. She'll have to wait until morning to have someone open the doors again.

However, the sound of the door opening startles her. She looks up and before her is an exhausted Kotori, panting and totally drenched from the rain. The ash brown haired girl smiles at her.

"K-Kotori-nee-chan!" Hanayo gasps.

"So this is where you were," Kotori says as she approaches her.

"B-but…why?"

"I wonder why~?" Kotori smiles as she raises her hand to caress her sister's cheek. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

 _Her hand is cold,_ Hanayo thinks. _How long has she been looking for me?_ It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that her older sister has found her. She puts her hand on Kotori's with a sad sigh. "I'm the one…who should be sorry."

"Hanayo-chan…"

"Even though you're my sister, I was constantly looking at you…in a sexual way. And that's why I…"

"That make me really happy," Kotori says softly.

"Wha?" Hanayo can see a sad smile on her older sister's face.

"As you got older, I was afraid we'd begin to drift apart. No matter how much I want us to separate, I was afraid you'd go far away from me. So…I'm really happy. Because I thought you wouldn't even want to talk to me."

The honey blonde stares at her older sister, blushing. She never heard her talk to her this way before. However, before she can say anything, Kotori tips her chin and starts to lean in. Hanayo's eyes widen a bit, but just before their lips touch, the honey-blonde pushes her away.

"W-we can't!" she cries. "I…this…we…it's just…wrong."

"What!?" Kotori gasps.

"We're siblings!" Hanayo shouts with her eyes shut tightly.

There is silence after that, except for the sound of rain. Kotori stares at her sister, lets out a shaky sigh and turns her head away with a heartbroken expression. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"I don't know anymore…" she chokes.

She starts to walk away. Hanayo looks up as her sister is leaving her. No. She didn't mean any of that. She knows in her heart that she's scared. Scared of what might happen next. And right when she said it in front of Kotori, she felt her heart break in two. The love that she wanted is now leaving. But she still wants her…right by her side…forever and ever. She regrets what she had done to Kotori and truly wants to take it back.

"Kotori-nee-chan!" she cries as she runs and hugs her sister from behind. "Don't go! Please don't go!"

"Hanayo-chan…" The ash-brown haired girl turns around to see her younger sibling in tears. She can see sorrow and regret in Hanayo's expression, meaning that she wants another chance. And Kotori will surely give her that chance.

Hanayo hugs her sister while Kotori cups both hands on her sister's cheeks. The lean in and touch lips.

 ****Hanayo's Bedroom****

The two sisters kiss while sitting on Hanayo's bed with their blazers and skirts off, but Hanayo's tights and Kotori's knee high socks still remain on. Kotori puts her hands on her younger sibling's shoulders as she deepens the kiss, inserting her tongue inside Hanayo's mouth. Both tongues dance around each other with each moan. Hanayo starts to lie down on her back while Kotori continues her passionate kiss. Eventually, the two need some air, so Kotori pulls back with a heavy exhale.

"I feel the same way as you, Hanayo-chan," she says softly. "I wanted you to touch me more and even do dirty things with you…" She sits up and slowly unbuttons her white shirt, exposing her breasts. "I've never thought of it as wrong." She leans down and gropes her younger sibling's breasts. "I just love you, and I want all of you." She nips at her breasts next. "All of you…Hanayo-chan… _chu_ … _slurp_ …"

Hanayo moans in pleasure as the ash-brown haired girl moves and starts licking her in every direction, like her neck, legs, and hands. She then moves over to look at Hanayo again, cupping both hands on her cheeks.

"I want you, Hanayo-chan," she says. "Every last inch of you."

"Onee-chan…"

"Just stay like that, okay?" Kotori lowers her hand and caresses her fingers on Hanayo's womanhood. "Hanayo-chan…you're so wet there."

"Onee-chan…hyaaaah~!" The honey blonde moans loudly when Kotori inserts her fingers inside her womanhood.

"Yes…so wet…"

"Haaah…nnnn….aahhh~!"

Kotori plays around with her pussy for a while with her younger sibling moaning and crying out in pleasure. She then takes Hanayo's hand and places it under her own womanhood and inserts her fingers inside it.

"Aahhhh~!" Kotori cries out in pleasure. "Ahh….haaahh…haaah..it's…my first time, but…aahh…I didn't know it would feel this…ah…good~! Hanayo-chan…it feels so good~! I've always…always wanted to…"

 _Th-this is weird…it feels weird,_ Hanayo thinks. _So hot and wet…_ "Hyaaahh~!" She feels Kotori's pussy come in contact with hers.

"I've always…wanted to do this with you, Hanayo-chan," she says, weakly. "Don't hold back…let's do it together, so…"

"Haaah…aaahhhh…ohh…Kotori-nee-chan…I…aahhh~!" Small tears fall from the honey-blonde's eyes as the girls start to move their hips back and forth slowly.

Hanayo sits up and both of them put their hands on each other's shoulders. She stares at her new girlfriend lovingly and kisses her. Kotori immediately returns it and pulls away.

"Let's do it together, Hanayo-chan…" Kotori whispers. "Please…"

Hanayo nods as she is the first to move her body back and forth. Kotori then follows the suit.

"Haaahh…haaah….Hanayo-chan…does it feel good?"

"Y-yes…it's incredible…! What about you…Kotori-nee-chan?"

Kotori moans again, but still wears a weak smile. "I…feel good…ahhh…as long as…haah…you feel good, too….Hanayo-ch-chan…"

The two sisters continue the process, both moaning in pleasure and crying out with bliss. Pretty soon, they move at a faster pace.

"O-Onee-chan…I…I think I'm gonna…nnnn…haaaahhh~!" Hanayo moans.

"I-it's okay…H-Hanayo-chan…" Kotori says. "Let's do it! Let's cum together!"

It is then that Hanayo can't hold back anymore. "O-ONEE-CHAAAAAAN~!"

"HANAYO-CHAAAAAN~!"

Both of them arch their backs, screaming in pleasure as love juices squirt from their pussies. Hanayo collapses on Kotori's chest with the older sister hugging her. It's the happiest moment of their life. They soon lie on the bed, holding hands while looking up at the ceiling. Then, they turn towards each other with Kotori caressing her sister's cheek and then they lean in to kiss her. Hanayo has finally got the girl she wanted for so long. And Kotori feels the same way. They never left each other's side, not after they slept together all night.

When morning comes, Hanayo opens her eyes to see her beloved Kotori next to her with her arms wrapped around her. The ash-brown haired girl just smiles as Hanayo returns it and rests her head on her chest. None of it matters whether or not their relationship is right or wrong. All that matters…is that Hanayo Koizumi…is with her older sister, Kotori…her one true love.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my very first KotoPana fanfic. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
